mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Savannah
Savannah, normally called 'Savy', is a soul-reaping Death God (Shinigami). (No, not of the Bleach kind.) Background Savannah is the second oldest of seven children, with the oldest being Atlanta. As far as anyone knows, she is the only Reaper in the family, and her siblings are 'normal', relatively speaking. After an accident unseen by on one of the hotel floors, she walks in, pushing everyone out of her way, and goes up to the accident before the police arrive. After coming back down and being asked what she was doing, she explains that she is a reaper and decides to stay at the hotel for a few days. Savannah has OCD, two personality disorders, extreme anxiety and a sleeping disorder, so she will often be seen doing things over and over until it is 'perfect' and 'symmetrical', randomly organize things, has frequent moodswings, temper tantrums and crying fits of anxiety, and is never seen sleeping. She normally comes out around night, as the sun hurts her eyes, but it is not unheard of morning visits. She is quite obsessive when something can actually hold her interest, as she is easily bored. She is frequently seen carrying around a blue-handled chainsaw. Profile: "Savannah is the second oldest of seven and is a Death God. She never acts her age, always more mature or immature, but always goofy. Despite being completely morbid and sarcastic, she is almost always seen cheery and laughing. At times she will randomly vanish. She is somewhat allergic to love, but will try anyway, and doesn't exactly get along with people because she's stuck in her own little world." When outside playing, she'll run around with her arms out, saying she's an airplane, or do horribly clumsy balancing poses, or jump rope. You can join all three. And while she sits down, she plays with a Rubik's Cube and reads books. (Not exactly MySims child-friendly, but there isn't any rules against imagination) Involvement Savannah is a reaper who can be moved into one it has reached Three Stars or higher. When invited, she will try to build her own house and fail, but steps in to help. She will usually ask for tasks that involve Red Crayon, Thorn, Ghost, and any other spooky Essences. She likes Spooky, Fun, and Geeky Essences, and dislikes none. When becoming her Best Friend, she will give you the blueprints to a large bookcase that can hold very many books and the blueprint to a Rubik's Cube sculpture. Quotes First Time Talking: , huh? Nice name~ Sorry if I spooked you, I'm here on work orders. Accept Move In: Eh, sure I'll move in. I have nothing else better to do besides talk a few people into...something, and I've been looking for a new place to move into. Moved In: Heh, you did a better job than I did. Thank you, it's awesome! Request for more things: I'm really not good at asking people for help, but um...could you help me fill this place up? Becoming Best Friends: Wow, you surprise me! Most people would have gotten annoyed long ago and left, but you, you stayed! Thank you! I haven't had anyone to actually talk to in a while, so that means a lot to me. Here, have two blueprints!" Miscellaneous Phrases: "Hiiii, ~! It's not too bad out today, so I'm out to play!" "Ugh...sorry if I seem rude or mean, I can't sleep again and it's making my head hurt. It's been what, three days now?" "Oh, what? My chainsaw? It's my Death-Scythe. I wanted to be like a chainsaw because being a Reaper and a Death God, not only is it for reaping, it's for...okay, I'll leave it at that. Don't wanna give you nightmares." "What do I believe in? Aliens, ghosts, mythical creatures, and the supernatural. I deal with them on a daily basis, actually. What do you believe in?" "Weee! It's night! No sun to hurt my eyes! And look! Fireflies!" "I have the sneaking suspicion that Ray might like me...after all, he blew me kisses. He also did that to other people, but ugh! I can't help but wonder! Stupid Savy!" "Woo~ Hi . I have a random question: What's your favorite Essence? 'Cause like, I'm bored and I'm up for some essence collecting!" "I just got back from a real bad soul collection...I got yelled at by an angel AND a cupid, at the same time for dealing with someone on the Death List. I can't help it, it's my job, and I didn't mean to make such a big mess...I kinda feel bad about myself right now, so thank you for listening." "Durp, durp, durp! That's fun to say! I used to say 'Ribbit', but people kept making frog jokes. Durp!" "I and my big sister are having a sort of...contest. Over a boy. I would never do that, being allergic to love and all, but the guy I sorta...love...isn't interested, and Ray's nice. Ah! I just mentioned who it was! Shy! I'm shy! Stupid Savannah!" "I like it here. There's plenty to do and the people are easy to deal with. I have six siblings, and the people here sort of remind me of them." "Hey - OOOH, shiny! What's that?! What? Oh, sorry! My ADD just struck again!" Trivia *As she has mentioned, Savannah has six siblings. Four are girls, and two of them are boys. *Savannah's constant bored streak and short attention span is due to her ADD. *With her chainsaw, Savannah will cut down dead or short trees and regrow them taller. *Despite constantly playing with it, Savannah has yet to solve her Rubik's Cube. *She is sometimes called 'Captain', because pirates call everyone 'Savvy/Savy'. *Clumsy like Buddy, and will sometimes fall down. *Can't write on paper, because her letters are so bad that she terrifies people with it. *Has an unknown, unnamed love that doesn't return her feelings. Category:Characters